For The Second Time in Forever
by Holster646
Summary: Sequel to For The First Time in Forever. Jack and Elsa are preparing for their wedding. But it's not just becoming immortal and rude advisors that they need to worry about. Kozmotis is back, now as Pitch Black. He's going to take his revenge on the two people who made him the Boogeyman. Will Jack and Elsa be ready for the storm that approaches? Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

For The Second Time In Forever  
ROTG & Frozen Xover  
Timeline: After For The First Time in Forever

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. THE CHARATERS BELONG TO DISNEY AND DREAMWORKS. THE SONGS BELONG TO THE THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

Prologue: Kozmotis's Return

Pitch Black's POV

"Oh come on." I said as I backed up.

The Guardians had beaten me again. Why was it that I could never win?

"We've had enough of you!" North boomed.

I felt the ground end under my feet. I looked behind me to see a hole in the ground. I looked back at the Guardians.

"Look, maybe we can strike a deal?"

They all rushed me. i jumped into the hole. I hit hard at the bottom. I could hear rumbling. I looked up to see the hole closing. I brushed myself off and befan to look around the cave. It was acually a lair. I continedd to look around when something caught my eye. It was a suit of armor with a A on the chest. I walked over to it. I touched it.

 _I WIIL NOT REST UNTIL I SEE THE END OF THE ARENDELLE LINE FOREVER!_

 _YOU KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME, ADGAR!_

 _CCOME MY MINIONS, RISE FOR YOUR MASTER, LET YOUR EVIL SHINE!_

 _YES KILL THE QUEEN! LET HER DIE!_

 _I LIKE IT WHEN MY KILL PUT UP A FIGHT._

 _NO. NO! NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, I WILL KILL YOU, ELSA!_

Suddenly I remembered. I remember the curse. The curse on the Arendelle family. I remembered my name. Kozmotis Pitchner. I felt more power rush through me. I went to my old spells table and swiped all the dust off of it. I created the sand mirror.

"Show me Queen Elsa."

The mirror showed Elsa in a wedding dress. Her sister Anna was adjusting it.

"Jack is going to love it!" Anna squealed.

"Anna," Elsa smiled. "The wedding isn't for a few weeks.

"I know." Anna said.

I swiped my hand through the mirror.

"Well, if Jack and Elsa are getting married, Then I better be there to wish them well. But first, I've got to make a little stop, at the Southern Isles."

...

Han's POV

The guard threw me back into my cell and slammed the door shut.

"Look at you. You could of been a king, but you decided to ruin your chance and become a poop scooper. King Richard would be very disappointed."

The guard spat on me. I wiped it off with my glove hand.

After I got back from Arendelle, I found out my father had died. My oldest brother Thomas was king. He sentenced me to twenty five years in the gallows, plus scooping up horse manure. My other brothers wouldd laugh and throw food at me. Two months into the sentence, Queen Elsa decided to show her distaste in my by hurling a huge snowball at me.

"If I ever get back to Arendelle..." I whispered.

"You'll do what?"

"Who's there?" I demanded. A laugh filled the air.

"Well, that all depend on your point of view. Some call me the monster in your closet, or under your bed. some call me the Boogeyman. But I like to be called Pitch Black."

A man came out of the shadows of my cell.

"Hello Hans. It's good to finally meet you."

I stared into his yellow gaze.

"What do you want?"

"I want us to help each other get what we want most." he smiled. "Revenge!"

 _ **Hey guys I'm Back.**_

 ** _Yes I'm back a little early, but I just couldn't wait until June._**

 ** _Well anyways I need your help with this story. A certain someone is going to have a baby. I'm not going to say who. But I'm putting up a poll with a few names that I chose. So after your done reading this chapter, Please go that way and put that up. I'll annouce the winner when post the next chapter. Thank you._**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 1 will be here soon._**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Wedding Planning

Elsa's POV

"I know." Anna smiled as she fluffed up my dress.

I was trying on my wedding dress. Jack had proposed a month ago, and ever since then, Anna has been working overtime.

"Anna, you don't have to do this." I said.

"Of course I do, I'm your sister."

After the wedding dress, we went to go pick the cake. The best bakers from Arendelle came to present their ideas for a wedding cake.

"Alright lets get this over with." I said with a huff.

There was twenty bakers that showed up. I looked at the ideas with half interest. Anna commented on each idea.

When we finally got done with planning for the day, I went to go find Jack. I found him in our room. He was staring out the window.

I wrapped my arms around him. "Hey handsome."

Jack smiled. But then his smile disappeared.

"Jack. What's wrong?"

Jack turned around and looked into my eyes. "Elsa, I want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

He grabbed my hands. "I'm going to live forever. And you're...

"Not." I interuppted, knowing this conversation would come. "I know."

"Elsa, I can't live without you. After almost losing you to the years, Hans, and Kozmotis, I don't want death to take you too."

"Jack," I touched his face, wiping away a tear. "It's going to be okay."

"Look, I've been talking to North. He has found a way to make you immortal. I want to know, would you be willing to give up your mortal life to be with me?"

The question hit me like a ton of bricks. I took a few steps back.

I could live forever. Never age, never die. Be with the love of my life forever.

Then I thought about Anna and Kristoff. I would live forever. They wouldn't. I would lose them. I didn't want to lose them. Especially Anna. I never wanted to lose Anna.

"Jack, I just don't know." I said. "I love you with all my heart. I want to, but it also means that I'm going to lose Anna someday."

"I know. It's going to hurt me too. But I can't lose you. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do. It's up to you."

"Can you give me some time to think it over?" I asked

"Yeah, sure. Take as much time as you need." He kissed me passionatly before leaving the room.

I thought about it for the next couple of days. But i needed a second opinion. I walked down the hall, came to the door and knocked.

...

Anna's POV

I was looking at plans to decorate the garden for Elsa's wedding when there was knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened. Elsa walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Hey, Anna. I need to talk to you." She said as she came and sat on my bed.

"Right, about the garden..." I began to say.

"No, Anna. This is about something else."

"What is it?"

"It's about Jack and I. You see, Jack told me that he never wants to lose me again. So he talked to North and North has found a way to make me immortal."

"Ok, so are you going to do it?"

"I don't know." Elsa covered her face with her hands.

"You're afraid to lose me, aren't you." I asked.

She nodded. I took a deep sigh.

"Do it, Elsa."

She looked up at me. She look surprised.

"What? Anna, what about..."

"Don't worry about me. You and Jack are meant for each other. Trust me, you will never regret it."

She smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you Anna. Will you come with me to tell Jack?" Elsa asked as she stood up.

"Absolutely." I got up and we walked out of the room to find Jack.

...

Jack's POV

"Come on Elsa." I knocked on the door. No one answered. As I began to walk away, Elsa and Anna walked up to me.

"Oh, Elsa, there you are." I said.

"Jack, I've decided. I'll do it." Elsa said.

"Really? Well that's great."

I embraced her. Now I would never lose her again.

"Ok, If we are going to do this, then we better get going." I said.

"Go where?" Anna asked.

"To the North Pole." I grabbed Elsa and ran to the nearest window.

"JACK!" Elsa screamed as we jumped.

I flew through the sky, holding Elsa as tight as I could.

"Why didn't you tell me we were going to do that!" Elsa screamed at me.

"Because you wouldn't had wanted to."

 _ **Well, they are off to see North!**_

 _ **Do you think that Elsa made the right choice? Let me Know!**_

 _ **I'm extending the poll 'til the end of story. Make sure you put your votes in. Also, if you have a name you want to put into the poll, Send it my way. I'd be more then happy to add it in.**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 2 will be here soon.**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Becoming Immortal

Elsa's POV

About an hour later we made it to the North Pole. When we landed inside, I was blown away. It was amazing. Toys were everywhere. No wonder he is Santa Clause. Just then I heard a familar voice.

"Jack, Elsa, you made it!" North said as he walked into the room.

"Hi North." I said with a smile.

"So she said yes?" North asked.

"Yes, she's ready." Jack said as he lightly squeezed ny arms.

"Alright, follow me." North said.

We walked throught the shop. There was giant furry things working on the toys. Little elves ran around.

"I thought the elves made the toys?" I asked North.

"We'll just let them belive that." North whispered.

We came into an office. The door shut and locked.

"Alright. Let's get down to buisness."

North walked across the room to a small chest. He opened it up. He pulled out a small bottle. There was some golden liquid in it.

"The Elixir of Immortality." North handed it to me. It felt warm to the touch.

"I have been looking for this for a very long time." North motioned me to drink. I looked at Jack. He looked nervous.

"Jack, I'll be fine." I pulled off the cap. I slowly brought the bottle to my lips. The liquid was warm. It had a taste that reminded me of chocolate. I drank the whole thing.

I handed the bottle to North. Suddenly everything went black.

...

Jack's POV

"Elsa!" I caught her as she collapsed.

"Don't worry Jack. The potion is working it's magic. Let's go put her to bed."

I picked her up and took her to the nearest bedroom. I slowly laid her on the bed. I kissed her forehead. I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me.

I waited for the rest of the day. I helped North build some toys. I also got to see the other guardians.

Around midnight, Everything was quiet. I sat on the stairs by the door. Just then the door opened. I turned around to see Elsa. She looked at me and smiled. She was beautiful. She was almost glowing with beauty.

I stood up and walked over to her. Her beautiful blue eyes felt like they pierced my soul.

"You look beautiful." I said. She smiled and kissed me.

When she pulled away, I grabbed her hand and slid my hand onto her back. I slowly rocked us back and forth. She smiled and began to sing.

 ** _There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_**

 ** _When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away_**

 ** _An enchanted moment as it sees me through_**

 ** _It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_**

 ** _And can you feel the love tonight?_**

 ** _It is where we are_**

 ** _It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_**

 ** _That we got this far_**

 ** _And can you feel the love tonight?_**

 ** _How it's laid to rest_**

 ** _It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_**

 ** _Believe the very best_**

She rested her head on my chest. I felt the my love for her rushing through me.

 ** _There's a time for everyone_** **_if they only learn_**

 ** _That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn_**

 ** _There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors_**

 ** _When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_**

 ** _And can you feel the love tonight?_**

 ** _It is where we are_**

 ** _It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_**

 ** _That we got this far_**

 ** _And can you feel the love tonight?_**

 ** _How it's laid to rest_**

 ** _It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_**

 ** _Believe the very best_**

 ** _It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_**

 ** _Believe the very best_**

I kissed her again. "You ready to go home?"

"I'm ready to go anywhere with you."

I picked her up and flew out of the shop.

...

We made it back to Arendelle. We landed in the courtyard. We began to walk inside when Elsa stopped. She was staring at the spot where I proposed a month ago.

"Jack, I'm glad that you proposed." She said with a smile.

"Me too." I kissed her on cheek.

We walked inside. Anna was waiting for us.

"Oh Elsa, you look amazing." she said as she hugged Elsa.

"Thank you." Elsa smiled.

Kristoff walked by but double back when he saw Elsa.

"Elsa, you look...radiant." He said. "New make up or something."

I rolled my eyes. It might take Kristoff a little bit to figure out.

"Alright, we need to get some sleep." Anna yawned. "We've got things to do tomorrow." She said as she pointed at Elsa.

"OK Anna." I said. Elsa and I walked upstairs to go to bed.

 _ **YEAH! Elsa is Immortal.**_

 _ **The song in this chapter is Can You Feel The Love Tonight by Elton John. I prefer the Jackie Evancho Version. I'll keep a list of the songs I use in my stories on my profile.**_

 _ **Make sure to vote for the name for the baby in this story!**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 3 Will Be Here Soon.**_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pitch's Plan

Pitch's POV

King Thomas fell to the ground in pain. I walked over to him and kicked him.

After freeing Hans from his prison, I captured King Thomas. I needed the people of the Southern Isles support. What better way then to discredit their king.

The people stared at me with fear. I walked around, looking at there shocked and scared faces. Hans stood in the corner of the courtyard.

"My friends." I began. "I must say, I'm impressed with your kingdom. But you're a poor kingdom. I can tell. Your King has brought you down into poverty, all to entertain himself. Know that I can change this, only if you listen."

 _I never though these people essential._ I thought

 _They're crude and unspeakably plain._

 _But maybe they've a glimmer of potential_

 _If allied to my vision and power._

I created a bunch of nightmares. They circled the people, making sure they didn't escape. All the soldiers of the group was cuddled in the corner.

 **I know that your powers of retention**

 **Are as wet as a horse's backside**

 **But thick as you are, pay attention!**

 **My words are a matter of pride**

 **It's clear from your vacant expressions**

 **The light are not all on upstairs**

 **But we're talking kings and successions**

 **Even you can't be caught unawares!**

 **So, prepare for the chance of a lifetime.**

 **Be prepared for sensational news**

 **A shining, new era**

 **Is tietoeing nearer**

 _ **And where do we feature?**_

 **Just listen to teacher**

 **I know it sounds sordid**

 **But you'll be rewarded**

 **When at last, I am given my dues**

 **And justice deliciously squared**

 **Be prepared!**

Hans stepped forward and walked up to me.

"Prepare for what?"

"The Death Of The Queen Of Arendelle!" I loudly announced.

"But what about her fiancé?" he asked

"We're gonna kill them all."

"But then the throne will go to Anna!" he said.

"Then she'll just become my Queen!" I said.

"Wait, What?"

"I'll be King Of Arendelle! If you, The people of The Southern Isles, help me, You'll never go poor again."

The people began to cheer. "Long live the King! Long live the King!"

 ** _It's great that we'll soon be connected_**

 ** _With a king who'll be all time adored._**

 **Of course, with pro quo, you're expected**

 **To take certain duties on board**

 **The future is littered with prizes**

 **And though I'm the main addressee**

 **The point that I must emphasize is**

 **You won't get a coin without me.**

 **So prepare for the coup of the century**

 **Be prepared for the murkiest scam**

 **Meticulous planning**

 **Tenacity spanning**

 **Decades of denial**

 **Is simply why I'll**

 **Be king, undisputed**

 **Respected, saluted**

 **And seen for the wonder I am**

 **Yes, my swords and ambitions are bared**

 **Be Prepared**

 _ **Yes, our swords and ambitions are bared.**_

 _ **Be prepared.**_

The people were off to prepare for war against Arendelle.

"You promised me a throne!" Hans snapped at me.

I bent down and pick up King Thomas's crown. I handed it to him.

"Here!"

 _ **Man things are intense here.**_

 _ **The song is Be Prepared from the Lion King. I was going to use The Madness of King Scar, but I couldn't fit it in.**_

 _ **So Hans is King of The Southern Isles, and Pitch is wanting Arendelle.**_

 _ **Tell me your opinion about Pitch's Plan.**_

 _ **Make sure to vote for the name of the baby!**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 4 will be here soon.**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Doubts

Elsa's POV

The next morning, I woke up to a knock at the door. I quickly got up to answer it. It was Kai.

"Your Majesty, there is a meeting with the advisors at twelve."

"Thank you,Kai." I smiled and shut the door. I walked over to get dressed. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I stopped and looked at myself. It was almost like I was glowing.

"Man, I'm going to have to get used to this." I whispered.

I got a dress on and went down to my study. I had things to catch up on before twelve. I sat down at my desk and began to work.

Around eleven, Jack came in. He grabbed my shoulders and began to massage them. All the stress was getting to me. It felt so good I leaned back against the chair.

"Stressful day?" he asked.

"Yes. I've been working to catch up from yesterday. Plus I've got a meeting in an hour. The next thing I need is Anna coming in here scrambling to get things done."

"Elsa!" Anna came flying into the room. "We got to go! There's a wedding that needs planning."

"Not today, Anna." I said. "I've got a meeting in an hour, plus all this work."

"Oh okay." Anna began walking to the door.

"But Jack isn't busy."

Before Jack could react, Anna ran over and grabbed him. She lead him out of the room.

I laughed to myself and continued with my work.

...

I walked down to the assembly hall. I took my seat at the head of the table. The advisors came in and sat down. We began the meeting, talking about trade deals, alliances, and concerns of the people of Arendelle.

One of my advisors, Jones, was unusally quiet. The topic of trade with Grimstad came up.

"Mr. Jones? What do you think we should do?" I asked him.

"What do I care? This kingdom is on its way down anyway." He said.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

"This kindom is going to fail. Starting with your marriage to Lord Frost."

I stood up and looked him in the eyes. "How dare you question my marriage to him! It is none of your concern as far as I'm aware."

Jones slammed his fist onto the table. "If you were to marry one of the suitors we chose, not some boy that showed up one day, we would have a stronger kindom!"

"Mr. Jones, you are stepping out of line." My main advisor Mr. Clint said. "We agreed that Queen Elsa could marry anyone of her choosing."

"Well, it was a mistake." Jones boldly declared. "As I recall, you voted against it Clint!"

"ENOUGH! Mr. Jones, I will not sit here and talk about my marriage to Lord Frost. I have chosen to marry him and that's the end of it. Now you can drop the subject, or leave."

Jones glared at me. He stood up and walked out of the room. I sat back down and we continued on with the meeting.

...

After the meeting ended, the emotions of what Jones said was overpowering. Tears streamed down my face as I rushed to my room. I opened the door and slammed it shut.

I went to the side of the bed and began to cry my eyes out. It hurt to know that people didn't approve of Jack. I heard the door open.

"Elsa! What's wrong?" Jack said as he rushed to my side. He sat down next to me as I expained what happened. He wrapped his arms around me and began to sing.

 _ **People say we shouldn't be together**_

 ** _We're too young to know about forever_**

 ** _But I say they don't know what they're talking about._**

 ** _'Cause this love is only getting stronger_**

 ** _So I don't want to wait any longer_**

 ** _I just want to tell the world that you're mine, girl_**

 ** _They don't know about the things we do_**

 ** _They don't know about the "I love you"'s_**

 ** _But I bet you if they only knew_**

 ** _They would just be jealous of us_**

 ** _They don't know about the up all nights_**

 ** _They don't know I've waited all my life_**

 ** _Just to find a love that feels this right_**

 ** _Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_**

 ** _One touch and I was a believer_**

 ** _Every kiss it gets a little sweeter_**

 ** _It's getting better_**

 ** _Keeps getting better all the time, girl_**

 ** _They don't know about the things we do_**

 ** _They don't know about the "I love you"'s_**

 ** _But I bet you if they only knew_**

 ** _They would just be jealous of us,_**

 ** _They don't know about the up all nights_**

 ** _They don't know I've waited all my life_**

 ** _Just to find a love that feels this right_**

 ** _Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_**

 ** _They don't know who special we are_**

 ** _They don't know what you've done to my heart_**

 ** _They can say anything that they want_**

 ** _'Cause they don't know us_**

 ** _They don't know what we do best_**

 ** _It's between me and you, our little secret_**

 ** _But I want to tell 'em_**

 ** _I want to tell the world that you're mine, girl_**

 ** _They don't know about the things we do_**

 ** _They don't know about the "I love you"'s_**

 ** _But I bet you if they only knew_**

 ** _They would just be jealous of us_**

 ** _They don't know about the up all nights_**

 ** _They don't know I've waited all my life_**

 ** _Just to find a love that feels so right_**

 ** _Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_**

 ** _They don't know about the things we do_**

 ** _They don't know about the "I love you"'s_**

 ** _But I bet you if they only knew_**

 ** _They would just be jealous of us_**

 ** _They don't know about the up all nights_**

 ** _They don't know about I've wait all my life_**

 ** _Just to find a love that feels this right_**

 ** _Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_**

 ** _They don't know about us_**

I smiled. Jack always knew how to make me feel better. I kissed him.

"Now, let's get this wedding done and show Jones who's the boss."

I laughed. We walked out of the room to go out to the courtyard.

We walked outside into the courtyard. Since our wedding was in two days, the castle was bustling with activity. Everything was being decorated.

Jack then looked over to the stables. He then began to walk over there. I looked to see Jack making his way over to Jones. I quickly ran over to Jack.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Jones." Jack said politely

Jones looked surpised to see him. "My Lord."

"So I heard you disagree with my marriage to Elsa." Jack then tapped his staff on the ground. The ground where Jones stood turned to ice. Jones slipped and fell. Jack bent down and look right at Jones.

"I wouldn't do that in the future if I were you."

Jack stood back up and walked over to me.

"I think he learned his lesson." Jack smiled and walked away.

I smiled. What would I do without Jack?

 ** _What would Elsa do without Jack?_**

 ** _The song used in this chapter is They Don't Know About Us by One Direction._**

 ** _OK Next Chapter is the moment you've been waiting for since Jack proposed in the last story. THE WEDDING. I'll have it up by Friday._**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 5 will be here soon._**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Wedding

Elsa's POV

I woke up early. The rays of sunshine shined through the window.

It was my wedding day.

I looked over to Jack. He was fast asleep. I quietly got ready to scare him.

"Rah!" I said as I jabbed his sides. He rolled off the bed. He looked around wildly.

"Good Morning, sleepyhead." I laughed.

"Oh, you think thats funny?" He jumped back on the bed and began to tickle me.

"JACK! Stop please." I said between laughs. He finally stopped.

"Well, I got to go see Anna." I said.

"What for?"

"Because it's our wedding day." I said as I bopped his head.

A huge smile came across his face. He grabbed me and kissed me deeply.

When he pulled away, I caught my breath.

"Ok, I got to get ready." I got out of bed and ran to the door.

"See you later." I winked and left.

...

Jack's POV

I watched Elsa leave the room. I laid back down on the bed.

"It's my wedding day." I whispered. It almost seemed too good to be true.

Ther was a knock at the door. I got up and answered it. It was Kristoff.

"Hey Kristoff."

Kristoff grabbed me and dragged me down the hall. We went into his and Anna's room.

"Kristoff, whats the big deal?"

"Anna said I need to keep you away from Elsa until the wedding." he said as he locked the door.

"OK OK. But i need to go get my uniform." I began to walk to the door.

"Not so fast. Anna got you a new uniform." He went to the cabinet and opened it up.

There in the cabinet was a brand new uniform. With a light blue jacket, golden epaulettes, dark blue pants and a white sash.

I quickly changed into it. I looked around to see where the boots were. I turned to see KKristoff holding them.

I quickly slipped them on. They fit perfectly, unlike the other ones I had. I walked around to make sure. they fit like a glove.

"Hey Kristoff look. ICE!" I said as I pointed to the corner.

When he looked, I opened the window and jumped out. I flew over to where Elsa was getting ready. I landeed on the balcony of the room. Elsa was in her wedding dress. She was looking in the mirror. She gasped and turned around.

"Jack! It's unlucky for the groom to see the bride before the wedding!"

"Why is it unlucky when we're going to live forever." I said as I walked up to her. I looked into her eyes.

"You look beautiful."

 **Not sure if you know this**

 **But when we first met**

 **I got so nervous**

 **I couldn't speak**

 **In that very moment**

 **I found the one and**

 **My life had found its**

 **Missing piece**

 **So as long as I live I love you**

 **To have and hold you**

 **You look so beautiful in white**

 **And from now 'til my very last breath**

 **This day I'll cherish**

 **You look so beautiful in white**

 **Tonight**

 **What we have is timeless**

 **My love is endless**

 **And with this ring, I**

 **Say to the world**

 **You're my every reason**

 **Yo're all that I belive in**

 **With all my heart, I**

 **Mean every word**

 **So as long as I live I love you**

 **Will have and hold you**

 **You look so beautiful in white**

 **And from now 'til my very last breath**

 **This day I'll cherish**

 **You look so beautiful in white**

 **Tonight**

 **And if a daughter's**

 **What our future holds**

 **I hope she has your eyes**

 **Finds love like you and I did, yeah**

 **But when she falls in love we'll let her go**

 **I'll walk her down the aisle**

 **She'll look so beautiful in white**

 **You looks so beautiful in white.**

 **So as long as I live I love you**

 **Will have and hold you**

 **You look so beautiful in white**

 **And from now 'til my very last breath**

 **This day I'll cherish**

 **You look so beautiful in white**

 **Tonight**

Elsa smiled. She hugged me.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I replied. I walked out to the balcony and flew away.

...

Few hours later, I walked with Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf to the church. I decided that Olaf was to be my best man. Kristoff wasn't to happy about that. But that was the point.

I walked to the front of the church. I suddenly got nervous.

"Jack? You okay?" Kristoff asked.

"I just got a little nervous. I'm fine." I took a deep breath and opened the doors. The place was packed. I slowly made my way to the front. I stood next to the bishop. Olaf and Kristoff stood next to me.

The choir began to sing the wedding march. Elsa and Anna came down the aisle. Elsa looked amazing. I stepped forward and offered my arm. She took it and we stood before to bishop.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness this union of the love of Lord Jackson Frost and Queen Elsa of Arendelle. As I understand, this couple has written their own vows. Lord Frost, would you proceed?"

We turned to face each other. I cleared my throat and said my vow.

"Elsa, I may not remember my childhood, But I'm glad I was a part of yours. I remember keeping you company for all those years. I also remember the day I fell in love with you. I promise, you will always be happy, and I'll make you laugh every day.

Elsa smiled. She looked down at my hands then into my eyes.

"Jack, my sweet Jack. I didn't just fall in love with my guardian. I fell in love with my lifelong friend. The friend who has been there for me through thick and thin. I don't know what would have happened to me if it wasn't for you. I promise you, with all my heart, that I will love you forever and for always."

"And Now of the rings." the bishop said.

Olaf giggled as he shuffled forward to give me Elsa's ring. Anna handed Elsa my ring.

I turned to Elsa and grabbed her hand. I slid the ring onto her finger. Elsa did the same.

"Now, by the power infested in me, by the Kingdom of Arendelle, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I grabbed Elsa and kissed her deeply. The whole audience cheered.

I turned to walk down the aisle, when a hand touched my shoulder. I turned to see Kai holding King Adgar's crown on a pillow. I looked at Elsa. She motioned me to step forward.

The Bishop said the same speech I heard him say a year ago, at Elsa's coronation. He then grabbed the crown and placed it on my head. He then offered me the orb and scepter. I grabbed it and turned to the crowd. The bishop then said,

"King Jackson, of Arendelle."

I placed the orb and scepter back on the pillow. I turned to Elsa and grabbed her hand. We walked down the aisle.

"Well, now I'm a King." I said. Elsa kissed me on the cheek.

...

Elsa's POV

"King Jackson and Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Kai announced as we walked into the ballroom, followed by Kristoff and Anna.

Jack lead me out onto the dance floor. I tried to pull back.

"Jack, I don't dance."

He pulled me to him and put his hand on my back.

"Just follow my lead."

He led me around the dance floor. I just followed his lead. I enjoyed dancing with him.

Suddenly the ballroom doors flew open. A cold breeze flew through the ballroom. Black sand snaked it's way through the crowd to Jack and I. It stopped and began to take form.

When it did, I saw a face that i never wanted to se again in my life.

"Kozmotis!"

Kristoff tossed Jack's staff to him. Jack caught it and pointed it at Kozmotis.

"What do you want Kozmotis?" Jack demanded.

"Oh right," Kozmotis said. "Actually that's not my name anymore, thanks to you."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Elsa, sweet little Elsa, now immortal. Congratulations! And also on your wedding. But I'm here to give you a gift. The gift of Unhappiness. I'm going to take away everything for you two. Starting with Anna.

As quick as a flash, he grabbed Anna and ran to the door.

"ANNA!"

Jack bolted after him. Kristoff came over to comfort me.

Jack came back. I knew that look on his face. Anna was gone.

 ** _Wow, Pitch, you had to go ruin the perfect wedding!_**

 ** _The song used in this chapter was Beautiful In White by Westlife._**

 ** _Now make sure that you stay tune to see what happens to Anna._**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 6 will be here soon._**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Pitch

Anna's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. The room was dark. I was in a cell. I looked through the bars. There was no one there. There was only a fireplace,

I then heard a laugh. I looked to see who it was.

"BOO!"

I jumped back. It was Kozmotis. He laughed and walked to the fireplace.

"You won't get away with this, Kozmotis!" I shouted.

"Pitch, if you please. Pitch Black." He said as he stared into the flames.

"Does it matter!?" I asked.

"Yes. Well, Miss Anna, get away with what?" He smiled. "Kidnapping you was just the beginning. I'm going to take Arendelle with you as my Queen."

"Me? Why me? Elsa is the Snow Queen. Why not her?"

"Innocence. You have the gift of Innocence. And with that, I can get to the throne with ease. No one will see it coming."

"Never!"

Pitch just laughed. "Fine. So who should go first?"

He waved his hand and floating mirrors appeared. I saw everybody I knew. Elsa, Jack, Olaf, Sven and Kristoff.

"How about a demonstation?" Pitch reached his hand to Olaf's mirror. Olaf's chest started to glow orange. Olaf ran in circles, slowly melting.

"NO! STOP PLEASE!" I yelled.

I sadly watched Olaf melt into nothing but a puddle. Tears streamed down my face.

"How could you?!" I said.

"Because he can."

Hans walked into the room. He wore a crown on his head.

"Oh, may I introduce my newest ally, King Hans of the Southern Isles.""

The emotion of watching Olaf melt like that was terrible. I began to cry. I heard Pitch comee over to my cell.

"So you will be my queen, or it will be Kristoff next."

Pitch and Hans wallked out of the room. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see a young woman in the cell next to me.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"Thank you. I'm Anna."

"I'm Felicity. Felicity Overland."

...

Jack's POV

"We need to find Anna!" Elsa shouted

After Anna was taken away by Kozmotis, Elsa has been frantic ever since.

"We will. We need to make a plan." I said. "We don't even know where she is."

"Jack, I can't lose her like this. I just can't."

I grabbed her and held her. I knew what it felt like. When Anna froze up saving Elsa, It felt like a stab to the heart. But I didn't want rush it. We had no idea where Anna was.

Just then Kristoff came into the room.

"Elsa, we need your help."

We got up and walked out of the room with Kristoff. He lead us out to the courtyard. There was a puddle with some coal, sticks and a familiar carrot.

"OLAF!" Elsa quickly casted her powers. The puddle turned into snow. Olaf appeared as if nothing happened.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he said as he hugged Elsa.

"Olaf, It's me, Elsa."

"Elsa who?"

"Whatever melted him must have melted his memory too." I said.

Just then I heard bells. I looked up.

"North?"

The sleigh crash landed. The reindeer ran away. I ran up to it.

"North, We could use your help!" I said as I looked inside.

North wasn't there. There was a note nailed down. I grabbed it and began to read.

 _Jack and Elsa,_

 _I heard about Anna. I was on my way to help when I was attacked by Pitch. If you are reading this, then my reindeer had made it to your castle and I have been captured._

 _Pitch's lair is in a hole in the outer forests of Grimstad. Its got two big oak trees by it. You should be able to fit inside._

 _North_

I turned to Elsa.

"I know where Anna is.

"Where?" she exclaimed

"Grimstad."

"Grimstad? That's a neighboring kingdom." Kristoff said.

"I know."

"We leave in the morning." Elsa said.

 _ **Well now, that's something.**_

 _ **Thanks to those that have entered names into the poll. Make sure to vote.**_

 ** _Sorry, this is such a short chapter._**

 ** _Thanks for reading. Please Review. Chapter 7 will be here soon._**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Journey Begins/Discovering

Elsa's POV

The next morning, I got dressed up in some traveling clothes. They kind of reminded me of the outfit that Anna wore on the North Mountain.

I walked back over to Jack. I shook him awake. He slowly rolled over to me and opened his eyes.

"Come on, let's go." I walked to the door.

"Good morning beautiful." he said.

"Jack! Don't start." I said as I blushed.

I walked down to Kristoff's room. I opened the door. He was fast asleep. I made a snowball and threw it at his head.

He woke up with a start. He looked at me.

"Elsa! What was that for?"

"You want to get Anna back, right?" I asked

"Of course, but..."

"Then Move! Courtyard in a half hour!"

I walked down to my advisors Mr. Clint's room. He was the only other one I trusted to run Arendelle. I knocked on the door.

He opened the door.

"Your Majesty. What can I do for you?" He said as he did a small bow.

"Mr. Clint. I'm going to Grimstad. I'm leaving you in charge."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Please keep the kingdom together." I pleaded.

"You have my word. Your Majesty." He bowed again.

"Thank you." I said as I turned and headed to the courtyard. I sat down at the fountian. It was still early dew was still clinging onto early morning. The birds were singing. I closed my eyes, taking it all in.

The door to the stables opened. Kristoff had Sven hooked up to the sleigh. I walked over to them.

"Took you long enough." I said as I climbed in. Kristoff rolled his eyes.

Jack then flew down. "Let's get going."

I turned to Kristoff. "So, how do we get to Grimstad?"

Well The fastest way is a path through the mountains. A two days journey."

"Well let's go." I said.

"Ya!" Kristoff motioned Sven forward.

Sven took off. We quickly made out way out of Arendelle.

About two hours later, Sven started huffing. We pulled over for a breather. Jack helped me off the sleigh.

"Oh, Elsa. Come with me." He lead me to the trees. We came to a pond.

"Oh, Burgress Pond" I said.

Jack tapped his staff on the water. The entire pond froze over. He slid out onto the pond.

"Come on Elsa." He offered me his hand.

I grabbed his hand and slowly made my way out to him. We skated around until we stopped in the middle, looking into each others eyes.

"Jack, did you always need to have fun?" I whispered.

"Elsa, do you remember when I told you how I came to you. Well, this is where I woke up."

I gasped and looked around. I could almost see Jack rising out of the ice. I looked into his blue eyes.

"Thank you." I said. I kissed him sweetly.

I then turned back to the shore. "Come on, let's go save Anna."

Kristoff was waiting when we got back.

"Well, Sven's ready to go." He said.

We climbed back on to the sleigh and continued on our journey.

...

Anna's POV

I woke up after hearing a loud crash. I looked through the bars of my cell. A nighmare dragged North into the cell next to Felicity's.

"North!"

North stayed motionless. I tried to call his name again, but I suddenly got sick. I ran to the corner of my cell and vomited.

"Anna!" Felicity shouted.

"I'm fine. I just got a little nauseous."

I was fine for a couple of hours but then I vomited again.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Felicity asked.

"I'm sure."

Just then, North slowly got up.

"Shostakovich! Where am I?" He said.

"North!" I yelled.

He looked over at me.

"Anna, is that you?"

"Yeah." I said, but then I needed to vomit again.

"Anna, have you been feeling like this all morning?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Anna, have you and Kristoff been active?" he asked.

"Um, yeah."

North shifted uncomfortably. I was starting to get confused.

"Anna, I think your pregnant."

I looked down at my belly. Could it be? Well I wouldn't be surpised.

"Ahh, your going to have a baby!" Felicity shrieked.

"A baby huh?" A voice said.

I looked to see Kozmotis standing in from of my cell. I quickly backed up against the wall.

"Well Anna, you surpise me. I wanted to have a child with you. But I must never have competition for the throne. So I'm afraid this child will have to die. But don't worry. You'll have my child to replace it."

"No!" I spat at his feet.

"Yes. Be ready, we leave to make your precious kingdom mine soon."

He disappeared. I put my hands on my belly.

"We need to get out of here." I said.

"I left Jack and Elsaa on my sleigh. They know where we are. We'll get you out." North told me.

...

That night, I paced my cell. North and Felicity were asleep. I couldn't sleep.

My unborn child was in danger. I was terrified for it's life. I wanted to protect my child, but I didn't know if I could.

I suddenly looked at the wall. I could see my reflection on the smooth wall. I began to tear up. I was so scared, mor scared then I have ever been in my life.

 **There's a girl in my mirror**

 **I wonder who she is**

 **Sometimes I think I know her**

 **Sometimes I really wish I did**

 **There's a story in her eyes**

 **Lullabies and goodbyes**

 **When she's looking back at me**

 **I can tell her spirit is broken easily**

 **'Cause the girl in my mirror**

 **Is crying out tonight**

 **And there's nothing I can tell her**

 **To make her feel alright**

 **Oh the girl in my mirror**

 **Is crying cause of him**

 **And I wish there was something**

 **Something I could do**

 **If I could**

 **I would tell her**

 **Not to be afraid**

 **The pain that she's feeling**

 **The sense of loneliness will fade**

 **So dry your tears and rest assured**

 **Your love will find you like before**

 **When she's looking back at me**

 **I know nothing really works that easily**

 **'Cause the girl in my mirror**

 **Is crying out tonight**

 **And there's nothing I can tell her**

 **To make her feel alright**

 **Oh the girl in my mirror**

 **Is crying cause of him**

 **And I wish there was something**

 **I wish there was something**

 **Oh I wish there was something**

 **I could do**

 **I can't believe it's what I see**

 **That the girl in the mirror**

 **The girl in the mirror**

 **Is me**

 **I can't believe what I see, no...**

 **The girl in my mirror**

 **The girl in my mirror is me**

 **Ohh...is me**

 **'Cause the girl in my mirror**

 **Is crying out tonight**

 **And there's nothing I can tell her**

 **To make her feel alright**

 **Oh the girl in my mirror**

 **Is crying 'cause of him**

 **I wish there was something**

 **I wish there was something**

 **Oh I wish there was something I could do.**

I curled up and began to cry my sorrows away.

 _ **YEP, IT'S ANNA.**_

 _ **Now that you know who it is, make sure to vote on a name for her baby. Right now Anastasia is in the lead. Also, Send me any names you want to put in.**_

 ** _The song used in this chapter is Girl In The Mirror by Britney Spears._**

 ** _Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 8 will be here soon._**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Attack of the Nighmare Wolves

Jack's POV

We were working the Arendelle's mountain range, where there was snow all year long. Elsa was looking worried. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Everything will be alright. I promise." I said reassuringly.

She smiled and looked at me.

"Well I got you still." she said as she snuggled up to me.

Kristoff sighed. I could see the sorrow in his eyes. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get her back." I said.

"Yeah."

...

Kristoff's POV

We stopped about a hour later for the night. Elsa and Jack were making camp. I decided to go for a walk. I came to a frozen lake. I sighed deeply.

My Anna was in danger. I wasn't able to stop it. I was her husband and I couldn't do anything. A tear streamed down my cheek. I just wanted her back.

 **Last night I had a crazy dream**

 **A wish was granted just of me**

 **It could be for anything**

 **I didn't ask for money**

 **Or a mansion on the mountain**

 **I simply wished for one more day with you**

 **One more day**

 **One more time**

 **One more sunset maybe I'd be satified**

 **But then again**

 **I know what it would do**

 **Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you**

I walked back to the campsite. Jack and Elsa made a fire. Sven was still hooked up to the sleigh. I went over to unhook Sven.

"So, Kristoff, How far are we from Grimstad?" Elsa asked

"About a half day's journey." I said

I suddenly got the feeling like we were being watched. I looked over Sven. A couple feet away I saw some golden eyes

"Jack, Elsa, Get on the sleigh."

Jack and Elsa looked at me confused.

"NOW!"

They rushed to the sleigh. We climbed on.

"Sven go." Sven took off.

"Kristoff, what is going on?" Elsa asked.

"Wolves."

Sven ran for his life. The wolves were gaining speed. So I lit a torch and lit it.

That's when I saw one. It was pure black, looked like it was made out of sand. And the eyes were gold.

"It's a nightmare!" Elsa shouted.

Jack jumped into the air. He began to shoot his powers at them. The began to turn to dust. Elsa climbed into the back.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" I shouted.

"I'm going to buy us some time."

She casted her powers. Suddenly Marshmallow appeared. The wolves leaped and attacked him.

"That should hold them." Elsa said as she climbed back into the seat.

"What now?" I asked.

"We get to Grimstad now."

...

Hans's POV

"NO!" Pitch slammed his fist on the table. Elsa and her group escaped the nightmare wolves. I looked At him.

"Now what?" I asked.

He inhaled deeply. An evil smile came across his face.

"We take Arendelle, Now!"

 _ **Oh no Pitch is ready to take Arendelle!**_

 _ **Make sure to vote for the name of Anna's Baby. Also send me any names you want.**_

 _ **The song used in this chapter is One More Day by Dimond Rio**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 9 will be here soon.**_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Story of Felicity/The Attempted Rescue

Anna's POV

After the nauseous period, I became very sore, so sore that I couldn't move. So I leaned up against the wall talking to Felicity.

I told her everything, form the incident with Elsa, to our last encounter with Kozmotis.

"Alright, enough about me. What about you?" I asked.

Her face turned sad. She looked down at the ground

"I don't have anybody."

"What? Come on, everybody's got somebody."

"Not me. You see, after my brother died, my mother got depressed. She wouldn't leave her room. So one day I tried to cheer her up. She slapped me and told me to leave. So I left, got a apprenticeship at a local bakery. Couple years later, Kozmotis captured me. I was to be leverage for a man that I loved. But he tried to save me, but Kozmotis killed him." I watched a tear run down her cheek.

"What happened to your brother?" I asked.

"We were ice skating when I was little. The ice began to crack. He managed to save me, but he fell in, and he didn't surface."

"Oh Felicity, I'm so sorry." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I never went back to that pond. Burgress Pond." she said.

The name of the pond sounded familar. Then it hit me. Jack. He woke up at Burgress Pond. Could it be possible?

"Felicity, what was your brother's name?"

"Jackson, but we called him Jack."

The realization of the truth hit me like a stone wall. This was Jack's sister. The sister he left behind when to become Jack Frost.

I looked at North. He nodded. So I cleared my throat.

"Felicity, I know your brother."

"You do? Wait, you know him?" She looked at me, confused. "How? He's gone."

"No, he isn't. He's my brother in law."

Felicity stood up. "So, your making fun of me?"

"No, she isn't." North said. "Your brother is Jack Frost."

I explained to Felicity how Jack came to us. Her face went from anger to astonishment.

"My brother is alive!" She smiled and sat down. "Thank you Anna, for telling me."

"You're welcome."

Suddenly I heard a loud crash. Then a voice.

"Anna! Anna! Anna, are you in here?"

I would know that voice from anywhere. It was Elsa. The rescue team had come.

But a hand came across my mouth before I could say anything.

"It's time we take our leave." Pitch said. Then everything went black.

...

Elsa's POV

We stood by the hole that Jack just cleared.

"Anna! Anna! Anna, are you in here?"

It was silent for a moment. Then we heard a small echo.

"Anna, no!" I heard.

"Hurry!" I said. I created a slide down to the bottom. I slid down.

The whole place was black. There was a fire place at the end of the hall. That was the only source of light.

Kristoff and Jack came down. Kristoff grabbed his pick ax and ran down the hall.

"Kristoff, wait!" Jack said as we took off out of her.

We came to a big room. There was three cells. The farthest one was empty.

"Jack!"

A woman came to the bars of her cell. She reached out to Jack.

"Um, do I know you?" Jack asked.

"Jack, It's me, Felicity. Your sister."

Jack's eyes lit up. He went over and broke the cell. He hugged his sister.

I went over to the last cell. North was in it.

"Thank heavens." North said. I began to freeze the bars of his cell.

"Thanks for the note." I said as they broke.

"We need to go!" North said as he hurried us down the hall.

"Wait, where's Anna?!" I said.

"Pitch has her. They're taking Arendelle!"

...

Anna's POV

Pitch transported us to the front gates of Arendelle. The guards looked down at us.

"It's Princess Anna." The gates opened.

Pitch pulled me close. He whispered in my ear. "You're going to go inside and do whatever you have to do to proclaim me King of Arendelle. Or else you can say goodbye to Kristoff!"

I limped my way inside. The servants came up to us.

"Your majesty!" Kai asked.

"Get me Mr. Clint." I said.

I made my way to the council room. Mr Clint walked in.

Pitch stood in the corner, with the mirror of Kristoff in his hand.

"Anna, what's going on? Are you ok?" Mr. Clint said.

It felt like I was being stabbed as I said. "Mr. Clint, I hearby declare King Jackson and Queen Elsa to be unfit to rule Arendelle. Now that my husband, Prince Kristoff, has abandoned Arendelle, I will take the throne with my new husband, Pitch Black."

 _ **Oh No! Pitch is now in control of Arendelle!**_

 ** _What did you guys think of Jack's sister being in the story? Let me know! Review with your opinon._**

 ** _Also, how do you think Jack and Elsa are going to take back Arendelle?_**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 10 will be here soon._**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Help from Grimstad

Elsa's POV

"What are we going to do?" Jack asked.

It was two days after the rescue of North and Felicity. We have been fighting nightmare. We sat around a fire that night wondering what to do next.

"Well the Guardians will help." North said, "But we need an army to take back Arendelle."

And where are we going to find an army?" Felicity asked.

Jack stood up. "Grimstad."

I looked at Jack. "What?"

"Let's ask Grimstad for help." Jack said.

"Jack, we haven't gotten anything from Grimstad. We keep sending trade deals, alliances, and even tried to send them a gift of peace, but they always say the same thing. Thank you but we can manage on our own."

The circle got quiet. I just squashed the last resort of hope we had. Felicity looked at me.

"But it's worth a shot, right?"

I took in a deep breath. "Okay, I guess it's worth a shot."

...

The next morning, we headed to the castle of Grimstad. North used a snow globe to get back to his sleigh and told us to call him when ready.

We got to Grimstad by noon. The outer town was small. The people looked at us with curiosity. We pressed forward to the front gates to the castle.

When we got to the front gates, a guard spotted us.

"You there! State your business."

I stood up. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. This is my husband, King Jackson, my brother in law, Prince Kristoff, and my sister in law, Princess Felicity. We wish to speak to your king."

"Absolutely. Open the Gates!" The guard said.

The gates slowly opened. Kristoff lead Sven inside. We stopped by the front door.

Kristoff gave Sven a carrot.

"Alright buddy, you stay here." Kristoff said.

A servant met us at the front door.

"The king will see you now." He said as he turned and opened the door. We were lead down a long hallway until we came to a ballroom.

We were lead across the ballroom. There at the end of the room sat the King.

"King Aaron of Grimstad."

King Aaron was a young man with dark brown hair. He held himself very well. We all bowed.

"Queen Elsa, It is truly a honor to meet you. Now, how can I help you?" He said.

I got ready to step forward, but Jack did instead. "Your Majesty, I am King Jackson. My wife and I heard heard very good things about Grimstad. That is why we come to you now. Our kingdom has been taken over by a tyrant. We need your help to take back our kingdom."

King Aaron leaned forward. "I would love to help, but we need to your help as well."

"Anything, Your Majesty." I said.

"You see, last year a freak storm in your kingdom caused an avalanche that cut us off from our ice route. We need ice. The kingdom is suffering. If I help you, will you send us ice until we can get our ice route back?"

I looked at Kristoff. "Well, your the Official Ice Master and Deliverer. You tell me."

"We have an overload this summer. We can sent you some. How long would it take to get past the blockade?"

"My men tell me in two months." King Aaron replied.

"We should be able to supply you with as much as you need until then." Kristoff replied.

I looked over at Felicity. She was staring dreamily at King Aaron.

King Aaron stood and shook Jack's hand. "Then it's a deal. My help to free Arendelle from tyranny. In return, you will provide two months worth of Ice to us."

...

Jack's POV

I woke up the next morning to find Elsa gone. I quickly got dressed and ran out of the room. I past a servant.

"Good Morning, sir."

"Hi. Hey, have you seen Queen Elsa this morning?" I asked him.

"Well, she was at the blacksmiths early this morning."

"Thanks." I rushed down to the blacksmith.

"Good morning, sir. How can I help you?" The blacksmith asked.

"I'm looking for Queen Elsa." I asked

"Oh she went to the barracks." he said.

I quickly rushed over to the barracks. I found Elsa getting ready to learn how to sword fight with some new recruits.

"Elsa!" I yelled. She looked at me. I walked over, grabbed her, and began to pull her away.

"Jack! Let go of me now!" She demanded.

I let go and faced her.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I want Kozmotis to pay. So I'm going to fight." She answered.

"Elsa, it's my job to protect you. If something was to happen..."

"Jack!" she yelled. "I am tired of being protected all the time. My people are in danger. All I want to do right now is fight for them."

I rolled my eyes. I knew I would never be able to convince her not to.

"Then I'll fight with you."

Elsa smiled and kissed me. She then grabbed my hands.

"Come on, let's learn how." she said. She pulled me back into training. The instructor came out.

"I am Captain Shang. Men, I expect you to learn fast. We aid the royals of Arendelle with taking back their kingdom in two weeks. Now, let's learn how to fight."

 _ **Let's get down to business**_

 _ **To defeat Nightmares**_

 _ **Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?**_

 _ **You're the saddest bunch I ever met**_

 _ **But you can bet before we're through**_

 _ **Mister, I'll make a man out of you.**_

 _ **Tranquil as a forest**_

 _ **But a fire within**_

 _ **Once you find your center**_

 ** _You are sure to win_**

 ** _You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot_**

 ** _And you haven't got a clue_**

 ** _Somehow I'll make a man out of you_**

 ** _Be a man_**

 ** _We must be swift as a coursing river_**

 ** _Be a man_**

 ** _With all the force of a great typhoon_**

 ** _Be a man_**

 ** _With all the strength of a raging fire_**

 ** _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_**

Elsa was struggling to get the course down. Captain Shang was getting impatient with her.

 _ **Time is racing toward us till the fight arrives**_

 _ **Heed my every order and you might survive**_

 _ **You're unsuited for the rage of war**_

 _ **So pack up, go home you're through**_

 _ **How could I make a man out of you?**_

She turned to leave. I grabbed her hand.

"You're not going anywhere."

"But..."

I created a ice sword.

"Try this."

 _ **Be a man**_

 _ **We must be swift as a coursing river**_

 _ **Be a man**_

 _ **With all the force of a great typhoon**_

 ** _Be a man_**

 ** _With all the strength of a raging fire_**

 ** _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_**

 ** _Be a man_**

 ** _We must be swift as a coursing river_**

 ** _Be a man_**

 ** _With all the force of a great typhoon_**

 ** _Be a man_**

 ** _With all the strength of a raging fire_**

 ** _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_**

Elsa did amazing after I gave her that sword. Captain Shang came up to us after the training was over for the day.

"Queen Elsa, I expect to have orders followed when I give them. But you were able to catch up and learn the course. I'll see you tomorrow."

Elsa hugged me

"Thank you."

...

Two weeks later

Jack's POV

After a vigorous day of training, Elsa and I walked back to our room. We collapsed on the bed.

"When this is over, I want to hire Captain Shang to train our soldiers." she said.

"Elsa it doesn't work like that." I said.

"Maybe he has a brother?"

I laughed softly and kissed her.

"Let's get Arendelle back. Then we'll see what we can do."

...

Anna's POV

I sat in the grand room. Pitch was enjoying being king. All the money, power and luxury.

The people of Arendelle weren't so happy. Since Pitch split the money of Arendelle with Hans, He taxed the people hard. I could hear the children crying at night.

Pitch came into the room. He never took his crown off his head. He looked at me and smiled.

"Oh Anna, My sweet Anna." He said as he touched my chin.

"Don't touch me." I said as I slapped his hand away.

"How dare you strike the King!" He raised his hand and struck me. I fell to the floor.

"When Elsa gets back..." I said as I rubbed my cheek.

"Well, that's going to be an issue, for if she tries to come back, my assassins will kill her and Jack." he said with laughter.

"What?! I did what you wanted!"

"Yes, you did. But Elsa is just too powerful. I can't risk having someone like her and Jack running around. They're competition. I need to be the only contestant."

Just then Hans came into the room.

"Grimstad is attacking. They'll be here by tomorrow. Spies tell us King Jack and Queen Elsa are with them."

"NO!" Pitch threw a glass bowl across the room.

"We need to cut them off. Prepare your army, King Hans."

Hans smiled and left the room.

"I need more time to gain the troops trust. Kai!" Pitch yelled.

Kai came into the room.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Summon Mr. Jones."

Soon Mr. Jones appeared.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" He bowed.

"Have your men take all the children of the men in my armies. If they don't have children, take their wives. If they don't have wives, take whoever you need to. Throw them in the dungeon. Tell the men that they will fight for me, or their love ones will die."

"NO!" I shouted. I looked at Jones. "Jones, you know this is wrong."

"I don't listen to your family anymore." He said as he spat on me. I wiped it off.

Jones left the room. Pitch turned to me.

"Time to kill off some competition."

Pitch left. I looked out the window.

"Elsa, please hurry."

 _ **Wow!**_

 _ **Looks like Pitch is being as evil as ever. Let's hope that Jack and Elsa can win the fight.**_

 _ **The Song Used in this Chapter is I'll Make a Man Out of You, by Donny Osmand. From Mulan.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 11 Will Be Here Soon.**_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:The Battle for Arendelle

Jack's POV

"We can't do it!"

"There's too many of them!"

"How will we win?!"

This is all I heard as I tried to rally the troops.

We were on the outskirts of Arendelle. This morning, we found out that The Southern Isles was aiding Arendelle. King Aaron was off with my sister, They have become very close over the past two weeks. So that left me with the rallying the troops. I could tell they were scared.

I slammed my staff into the ground. All the men fell to the ground.

"Listen! There are familes suffering down there. The children cry because their parents have to give all their money to Kozmotis. Imagine if your children were like that. We just can't give up. We need to fight to the end."

 **Open the gates and seize the day**

 **Don't be afraid and don't delay**

 **Nothing can break us**

 **No one can make us**

 **Give our rights away**

 **Arise and sieze the day**

 ** _Now is the time to sieze the day_  
**

 ** _Send out the call and join the fray_**

 **Wrongs will be righted**

 **If we're united**

 _ **Let us sieze the day**_

 ** _Friends of the friendless, sieze the day_**

 ** _Raise up the torch and light the way_**

 ** _Proud and defiant_**

 ** _We'll slay the giant_**

 ** _Let us sieze the day_**

 ** _Neighbor to Neighbor_**

 ** _Father to son_**

 ** _One for all and all for one_**

 ** _Open the gates and sieze the day_**

 ** _Don't be afraid and don't delay_**

 ** _Nothing can break us_**

 ** _No one can make us_**

 ** _Give our rights away_**

 ** _Neighbor to Neighbor_**

 ** _Father to son_**

 ** _One for all and all for one_**

The men cheered. They all raised their swords high. I was very surpised.

I looked behind me to see Elsa. She was in her battle gear. She looked pretty good. I walked up to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Ok then. But can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"What?"

"Don't get killed. We still need to go on our honeymoon." I pulled her close and kissed her.

"Jack, let's get this one with so you can on our honeymoon."

I laughed and turned around.

"Alright, men. Let's move out!"

...

Elsa's POV

We marched to the stratigic point. We planned to take the army in a gully. Plus we had the higher ground.

When we heard marching, the men unsheathed there swords. I enchanted them so that they could harm Kozmotis's nightmares. Archer's were at the ready. Jack, Kristoff, Felicity and King Aaron and I stood at the front.

We saw the enemy lines. The soldiers of Arendelle looked scared. The soldiers of the Southern Isles were ready to fight. There was alot of nightmares.

Kozmotis came out front riding a nightmare. Hans was beside him.

They charged toward us. I turned to the archers.

"Archer at the ready."

The archer loaded their bows.

"Ready...FIRE!"

The arrows flew. The volley came down on the army. Nightmares disappeared, men fell.

"Hey Elsa, Let's cool them off." Jack said.

"Good idea."

Jack slammed his staff on the ground. A sheet of ice made its way down to Kozmotis's army.

"Charge!" Jack screamed.

The men screamed as we all ran down the hill. I unseathed the sword Jack gave me. I sliced my way down to Kozmotis. He saw me and hatred came across his face.

"You're done, Kozmotis." I said as I blasted the nightmare he was riding.

"Oh, Elsa. I believe that you are the one that is done." Kozmotis said. He then created two sword.

I squeezed the hilt of my sword. "We end this now!" I swung my sword.

...

Jack's POV

I was swinging my staff left and right. I saw Elsa fighting with Kozmotis. King Aaron was fighting some soldiers. Felicity was helping him. Kristoff was fighting like a mad man.

I worked my way to Elsa. But then a sword swung at me. I blocked it and looked to see a familar red head.

"Oh, I can't let you do that." He pushed me back.

"Hans!" I growled. I threw an ice blast. He blocked it with his sword. I got a quick look around. The soldiers of Grimstad were retreating. We were losing.

I raised my staff. "Calling the Guardians."

I shot an Ice Bolt into the sky. The sky lit up.

Suddenly a hole in the ground appeared. A boomarang flew out and hit a few nighmares.

Bunnymund popped out of the hole.

"Somebody order the Easter Bunny?" he asked as he hopped away.

A flash of color flew by.

"Take no prisoners!" Tooth said as she flew by.

Some golden sand snake its way through the crowd to the nightmares. I turned to see Sandy casting his sand at the nightmares.

"HO HO HO!" North jumped out of his sleigh and threw snowglobes on the ground. Yetis come out of the portals and attacked.

I turned to Hans. He looked scared. I punched him in the face.

The men of Arendelle began fighting for us. The nightmares were destoyed and the men of the Southern Isles retreated.

...

Elsa's POV

I continued to fight Kozmotis with everything I had.

He suddenly stopped. He looked around. He was alone. There was no nightmares, no soldiers for him to command. He began to back up. He bumped right into North.

"Now, How about we take you back to see Manny?" North said.

I could see the fear in his eyes. He looked at me and the fear turned to hatred. He made a scthe and got ready to swing.

A blue flash hit him. He fell back against North. I looked behind me to see Jack with his staff pointed.

North grabbed Kozmotis. He dragged him to the back of the sleigh, and threw him in the back. He turned to me.

"I'll make sure that his memory of ypu can never come back." North said.

"Thank you." I said.

Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, and North got in the sleigh. North slapped the sleigh. The reindeer took off.

King Aaron walked up to Jack and I.

"Now that the tyrant is defeated..."

"Two months of Ice, as promised." Jack said.

"Also, may I ask for Princess Felicity's hand in marriage?"

I looked at Felicity. She smiled and walked over to King Aaron. Jack shrugged.

"Absoluty." Jack said.

Felicity turned to King Aaron and kissed him.

"Come on, Elsa." Jack grabbed my hand. "Let's go home.

...

We made our way back to Arendelle. The soldiers of Arendelle were greeted by their families who were taken by Kozmotis. We found Anna waiting at the front gate. Kristoff ran to her and kissed her.

"Oh Anna." He said as he embraced her.

"Kristoff, be careful." Anna said.

"What? What's wrong?" Kristoff asked.

Anna smiled at him. "Kristoff, we're going to have a baby."

I squealed for joy and hugged her.

"Congratulations!" I said.

Kristoff's face was blank. Then he began to cry.

"Oh gosh, I'm overwhelmed." He cried in Anna's shoulder

 _ **So Arendelle is Free!**_

 _ **So there are two more chapters left and we need a name. It seems like the poll didn't work. So I decided that I will be choosing a name from one of you. So send me a name. One per person. I will choose at the end of the story.**_

 _ **The song used in this chapter is Seize the Day by Newsies Ensemble**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 12 will be here soon.**_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Honeymoon

9 months later

Elsa's POV

I packed up my belonging in a bag. I was finally ready to go on my honeymoon. I could tell that Jack was ready to.

After the battle of Arendelle, we found out that King Thomas of the Southern Isles was dethroned by Pitch and Hans. So we helped the Southern Isles to get the true king back on the throne, sending Hans back to the gallows. Now it was time for Jack and I to have time alone.

We planned for a week at the ice castle. Anna was going to run the kingdom while we were gone. But she was due to have her baby any day now.

Someone knocked on the door. Jack slowly opened the door.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked

"Just finishing up." I said as I closed my bag.

He came behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"About time." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"Yeah." I sighed

We walked out of the room hand in hand. Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf met us in the courtyard.

I walked up to Anna and hugged her.

"Careful Elsa, you're going to smother the baby."

"Oh, sorry."

She giggled. She put her hands on her belly.

"Goodbye Elsa." She said.

I went to Kristoff. I gave him a hug. I looked up at him.

"Take care of my sister."

"Don't I always?" He said.

Olaf came and gave me a hug. We were able to get his memory back.

"Bye Elsa."

I laughed softly. "Bye, Olaf."

I looked at Jack. He finished up saying his goodbyes. I grabbed his hand as we walked to the gates. Jack wrapped his arms around me. We jumped and flew into the air. I watched Arendelle as it disappeared.

...

We landed on the steps of the ice castle. Jeck went to open the door. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Jack, even though we've been here before, we've never been here as a married couple.

He laughed quietly and picked me up. He opened the door, walked in, and set me down. The room was empty.

"Where's Marshmallow?" Jack asked. "And the snowgies?"

"I came up a week ago and built them a place of their own. They won't be bothering us."

Jack pulled me in close. He started kissing me passionatly.

I pulled away and began to walk away. Jack tried to grab me, but I kept away from him. I sang and I played keep away.

 **You're the light, you're the night**

 **You're the color of my blood**

 **You're the cure, you're the pain**

 **You're the only thing I wanna touch**

 **Never knew that it could mean so much, so much**

 **You're the fear, I don't care**

 **'Cause I've never been so high**

 **Follow me through the dark**

 **Let me take you past our satellites**

 **You can see the world you brought to life, to life**

 **So love me like you do, love me like you do**

 **Love me like you do, love me like you do**

 **Touch me like you do, touch me like you do**

 **What are you waiting for?**

 **Fading in, fading out**

 **On the edge of paradise**

 **Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find**

 **Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire**

 **Yeah, I'll let you set the pace**

 **'Cause I'm not thinking**

 **My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more**

 **What are you waiting for?**

 **Love me like you do, love me like you do**

 **Love me like you do, love me like you do**

 **Touch me like you do, touch me like you do**

 **What are you waiting for?**

 **Love me like you do, love me like you do**

 **Love me like you do, love me like you do**

 **Touch me like you do, touch me like you do**

 **What are you waiting for?**

 **I'll let you set the pace**

 **'Cause I'm not thinking straight**

 **My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more**

 **What are you waiting for?**

 **Love me like you do, love me like you do**

 **Love me like you do, love me like you do**

 **Touch me like you do, touch me like you do**

 **What are you waiting for?  
**

 **Love me like you do, love me like you do**

 **Love me like you do, love me like you do**

 **Touch me like you do, touch me like you do**

 **What are you waiting for?**

He finally caught me in front of the bedroom door. We kissed passionatly as we entered the room.

...

Jack's POV

I woke up with Elsa next to me. Our bodies were cuddled up together. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful." I said as I kissed her.

"Right back at you." She rested her head on my chest.

"This is the way it's supposed to be." I said.

"Definatly."

 _ **Man that was steamy.**_

 _ **Ok guys last chapter is coming up. I have decided on a name for Anna's Baby. Read the last chapter to find out. Thanks to those that put in a name**_

 _ **The song used in this chapter was Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding**_

 _ **Thank for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 13 will be here soon.**_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: At The Beginning

Two weeks later

Jack's POV

I walked back to our room after a meeting with the advisors. Elsa wasn't feeling well, so i called a doctor and went to the meeting in her place.

I opened the door to see Anna and Elsa freaking out. They stopped and stared at me.

"What's going on?" I asked

Anna perked up. "Oh Cadence is crying, I better go." She hurried out of the room.

I looked back at Elsa. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Elsa, what is it?" I asked.

"Jack, I'm pregnant." She said still keeping the smile on her face.

I instantly smiled. I jumped onto the bed and kissed her.

"So any names?" I asked

"Jack, I just found out!"

"Ok, but I want a girl."

"Me too." Elsa kissed me again.

"This is the happy ending we've been looking for." I said.

"No, Jack. It's just the beginning."

 _ **We were strangers, starting out on a journey**_

 _ **Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through**_

 _ **Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing**_

 _ **At the beginning with you**_

 **No one told me I was going to find you**

 **Unexpected, what you did to my heart**

 **When I lost hope, you were there to remind me**

 **This is the start**

 ** _And life is a road that I wanna keep going_  
**

 ** _Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_**

 ** _Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_**

 ** _I'll be there when the world stops turning_**

 ** _I'll be there when the storm is through_**

 ** _In the end I wanna be standing_**

 ** _At the beginning with you_**

 ** _We were strangers, on a crazy adventure_**

 **Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true**

 _ **Now here we stand, unafraid of the future**_

 ** _At the beginning with you_**

 ** _And life is a road that I wanna keep going_**

 ** _Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_**

 ** _Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_**

 ** _I'll be there when the world stops turning_**

 ** _I'll be there when the storm is through_**

 ** _In the end I wanna be standing_**

 ** _At the beginning with you_**

 ** _Knew there was somebody, somewhere_**

 ** _A new love in the dark_**

 ** _Now I know my dream will live on_**

 ** _I've been waiting so long_**

 ** _Nothing's going to tear us apart_**

 ** _And life is a road that I wanna keep going_**

 ** _Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_**

 ** _Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey._**

 ** _I'll be there when the world stops turning_**

 ** _I'll be there when the storm is through_**

 ** _In the end I wanna be standing_**

 ** _At the beginning with you_**

 ** _In the end I want to be standing_**

 ** _At the beginning with you..._**

I kissed and hugged her. She was right. We were at the beginning.

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Thank you to all of you who have read and helped me with this story. It was a little more difficult to write this one.**

 **BloodJewel, I am thankful for the name Cadence.**

 **Thank you to all the others that put in a name for Anna's baby.**

 **But this story isn't over. I have one more story for this little series. I will annouce when I will be posting the first chapter to it on Twitter.**

 **The song used in this story is At The Beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis**

 **Thank for Reading. Please Review. For the Third Time in Forever will be here soon.**


End file.
